


Fallen Shores

by solluxsanders



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Airports, Beaches, Boat rides, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hawaii, Hotels, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Ocean, Sunsets, Vacation, Water Park, beach resort, beach resort isnt already a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solluxsanders/pseuds/solluxsanders
Summary: Rose, Kanaya, Dave, Dirk, Terezi, Vriska, Jade, and Karkat are off to a beach resort in Hawaii and most of them haven't even met each other.  How bad would two weeks really be?Some preface.  In this book we will be focusing on multiple relationships and how they interact with one another.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 2





	Fallen Shores

The engine was softly roaring as Karkat once again flipped through the in flight magazine. I was just ad after ad for expensive jewelry. There’s never anything actually worth looking at in those magazines. Karkat gently put the magazine back in the seat pocket and turned to look at the man next to him.  
He was wearing mirrored aviator sunglasses. What douche wears sunglasses inside? He thought to himself as he scans the man next to him. He had white-blonde hair and tanned skin littered with a constellation of freckles. He looked vaguely familiar but he couldn’t place his finger on who. He was wearing a red hoodie and dark jeans.  


“I know I’m attractive but you’ve been staring for way too long.” The blonde haired man suddenly said. Karkat quickly looked away, flushing a deep scarlet. He wasn’t expecting him to have such a beautiful voice. It was deep, tender, and warm. If he speaks again I am going to melt into a puddle of pure Karkat. Karkat reaches under the seat and grabs one of his romance novels. Just as he opens it and starts reading it gets snatched away by none other than the blonde douche.  


“Holy shit, is this a romance novel?” He laughs out, flipping through the book. “Do you seriously read erotic novels unironically?!”  


“I do thank you very much.” Karkat says, trying to keep his calm. “Now can I please have it back?”  


“No.”  


“Give it back you insufferable douche muffin.”  


Wow, name calling, low blow dude,” He puts the book in his backpack. “I’m keeping this, seeing that it doesn’t have a library tag.”  


“You are a dick,” Karkat grumbles and pulls out his phone to watch a movie.  


~~~  


“Are you ok?” The man asks. Dave sighs but doesn’t say anything. “Do you want me to hold your hand or something vaguely affectionate?”  


Dave again doesn’t say anything but only nods. The man picks up on the nod and grips Dave’s hand. The rumble of the engine is deafened by the pounding of Dave’s heart but the light squeeze of the man’s hand keeps him calm. There is a soft murmur of voices around them but nobody seemed to be paying attention to them. The man was warm to the touch, not feverish, just warm. He seemed to be radiating heat like a personal space heater. How the hell is he wearing a sweater in this weather, he must be boiling under there. Dave kept his thoughts to himself as the man stroked his thumb over the top of his hand.  


Dave slowly calmed down and got his heart rate back to normal. The man’s hand was soft. I wonder if he uses lotion? Dave shook that thought out of his mind when suddenly he heard a camera shutter from behind and some low giggling. Shit. Dirk. He forgot his brother was sitting in the seat behind him. The man holding his hand froze.  


“Dirk, you better delete that,” Dave said, keeping his composure under control. “And if you don’t I will hunt you down for sport.”  


Dirk let out a laugh. “You wish bro, I’m sending this to everyone as soon as we land.” Dave frowned, sighed, and turned to the man next to him.  


“Don’t mind my brother, he’s just doing his thing,” Dave says. The man nods and untenses slightly. “Don’t let him get to you, ok?”  


“Ok,” He sighs. “What’s your name?”  


“Dave,” Dave sticks out his unoccupied hand for a high five. “Dave Strider.”  


“Karkat Vantas,” Karkat intercepts the high five. Another click is heard.  


“Dirk I swear to go if you send these pictures to any of our friends I will have your head on a stick,” Dave swears at his brother again. Karkat laughs. A bump is felt as the plane lands on the runway and Dave lets go of Karkat’s hand. Karkat zips up his bag and gets ready to get off. They sit in silence as the plane taxis to the gate, the engin Dave watched as the person next to him slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. He was wearing a grey sweater and light washed grey jeans. His hair was a tangled mess of curls. Dave laughed softly as the man's head laid to rest on his shoulder. Man, he was definitely going to give him grief about that later. Dave rested his head back on the seat and pondered for a minute. Although he was excited to see his friends for the first time in months there was also this heavy cloud of regret. What if they still hate me for what I did? No, then they wouldn’t have invited me on this trip. You’re just being stupid. Dave thought to himself.  


Dave grabbed the book he stole from his fellow passenger and took out his pen. In the front of the book he signed his initials “D.S” followed by his number and pesterchum handle “turntechGodhead”. He put the book back in the man’s bag and put on his headphones to listen to his recent mix.  


A ding was heard signaling that they had begun their descent and Dave gently shook the dark haired man awake. He grumbled and blushed as he realized he fell asleep on Dave. He stretched a bit and put his phone back in his bag.  


“I put your shitty romance novel back in your bag for you,” Dave said, nonchalant. Karkat mumbled a quick thanks and sat back against the seat. The plane slowly started it’s descent down to Oahu, Hawaii and Dave was nervous. It didn’t matter how much he flew he still got anxious on the descent.  


e humming softly. The plane finally comes to a stop and people start exiting the plane and the Striders leave Karkat behind.  


~~~  


Rose was packing her suitcase, Kanaya was digging through the closet a few feet from her. Rose was slowly foldering her shirts when Kanaya dumped a pile of clothes onto the bed.  


“Rose dear, I have decided what I want to pack,” Rose looks up at the massive pile of clothes and then back at Kanaya’s face.  


“Do we really have to pack all of that?” Rose asked. “That seems like a lot to pack into one bag.”  


“Pack it anyways,” Kanaya comments.  


“Pack it yourself since you want to pack that much,” Rose gestures at the jade green suitcase on the opposite end of the bed. “You have a bag.”  


Kanaya sighs and begins to fold a flowy skirt. The two fold in silence for a while, wrapped up in their own thoughts. Rose thinks about her friends. It had been years since she had seen or talked to Jade in person ever since she moved with her brother up in England. She was excited to see her after all these years. It was quite a shock that all their childhood friends stuck together even into adulthood. It was like some sort of bond that nobody really understood.  


Rose enjoyed watching her friends grow up with her. June came out and transitioned into the beautiful woman that she is today. When June was thirteen she struggled with bad depression and seeked comfort in her friends and Rose is really happy about that. She’s happy that even in June’s adult life she can come to any of her friends and they will treat her like family. Although it’s not as often anymore since she started working at the bakery with her sister Rose always enjoys an occasional call from her.  


Jade. Jade was always a spunky and playful type, almost like a puppy. It was no surprise that she became a vet. Although everyone was sad when she moved to England with her brother everyone was also happy for her. She was living her dream and that’s all anyone wanted for her. She grew up mostly alone and never had many people to care for her until June, Rose, and Dave came along and helped her. She was always very independent and calls from her are rare but highly appreciated.  


And finally Dave. Dave and his brother had a pretty rough childhood growing up. Although Rose doesn’t know the full details she knows enough to know that it was not good. Dave grew up to become a successful short film producer and everyone was super proud of him for living out his dream. Rose talks to Dave nearly every day and the two are close enough to even be considered siblings, also Dave literally does nothing all day.  


Rose smiles softly to herself as she puts the last shirt in the suitcase and zips it up. She glances over at Kanaya struggling to fit all of her clothes in the bag. She watches for a few minutes and Kanaya stuffs yet another shirt into her bag. She looks up and meets Rose’s eyes.  


“I don’t have enough room for toiletries,” she says shyly. Rose sighs and opens up an empty pocket in her suitcase.  


“You’re lucky I do,” She says nonchalantly.  


~~~  


Kanaya  


Kanaya has a lot on her mind. Especially the trip that they were currently packing for. Rose had had the idea to invite their friends on a resort vacation to a resort in Hawaii. Although she was sceptical of her girlfriend at first she quickly warmed up to the idea. She messaged her friends for the first time in a while and suddenly the replies came crashing in. Most said that they couldn’t make it, except for three.  


First to reply was Karkat. He said that he could take a few weeks off and come. That was shocking. It was very rare that Karkat took time off considering his business hadn’t been doing so well. It could be possible that it's doing decently well again. Kanaya felt bad for Karkat. He alway seemed so alone, he had very little friends in LA and never went out to make any. Ever since he opened his coffee shop all he did was work.  


The next two to reply were Terezi and Vriska. Both of the two had been competing against each other since high school so it was no surprise when they both graduated at the top of the class and went to law school together. What really tripped everyone up was when they got together. Everyone was under the impression that they hated each other but they had to pull a fast one on us.  


But the only thing important is that everyone’s happy. Hopefully this trip will reunite everyone. Kanaya is excited to finally meet Rose’s friends and spend some quality time with Rose. A vacation seemed like the right option for now.  


~~~  


“Vriska? Are you sure you packed everything?” Terezi called out. Vriska put her hand on Terezi’s shoulder to let her know that she was there.  


“I packed everything,” Vriska said softly. If you promise not to mess up my perfect packing I’ll let you check.”  


“No promises,” Terezi laughed as she felt her way through the bag. Soon clothes were strewn everywhere.  


“Who knew this is what I would get when we got together,” Vriska sighed as she folded the clothes back into the suitcase. “Are you ready to go?”  


“Fine, we can go,” Terezi mumbles and grabs her backpack and her cane. Vriska calls an uber since neither of the two can drive. They eventually grab their bags and make their way to the first floor of the apartment. Terezi steps into the frigid Massachusetts air. The wind was blowing out of the north causing the November air to have a little nip to it. Vriska steps out shortly after Terezi as she spots the uber pull up at the curb. Vriska helps Terezi get to the car then loops around to put the suitcase in the trunk of Toyota. She then finds her seat next to Terezi in the backseat and they head towards the airport. It’s a short 15 minute drive to the Boston Airport.  


The traffic was light today so the ride went by smoothly. Vriska idley scrolled through her phone while Terezi read a book. It was quiet except for the normal sounds of traffic. They pull into the drop off zone and get out of the uber, making their way inside.  


~~~  


Jade  


Jade sets her tea cup down and faces her brother. Jake looks up from his biscuits and stares at Jade. They hold each other’s gaze for a few minutes.  
“Look Jake,” Jade starts. Jake interrupts his sister before she gets another word out.  


“Jade, it's ok, I am excited that you get to see your friends and hopefully soon I can see mine,” Jake takes a deep inhale and continues. “I want you to enjoy yourself, it's been years since you’ve seen them ever since you moved to England with me. I want you to enjoy this without feeling guilty.”  


Jade smiles a big goofy smile and picks up a biscuit. They sit in silence for a few more minutes.  


“Jade, one favor?” Jake asks. Jade looks up curiously. “Take some pictures of nature.”  


Jade laughs and smiles even wider. Jake lets a smile slip loose too.  


~~~  


June stands in the kitchen of the bakery mixing some cake batter. She never particularly liked cakes but she didn’t mind making them. As she was mixing she was also thinking. In a couple hours she would be leaving to go to meet with her friends for two weeks in Hawaii. She glanced over at her travel bags piled neatly in the corner and smiled. It had been so long since she had seen her friends.  


“Hey Juney! What are you smiling about?” Jane said as she walked into the kitchen with an ever plastered smile on her face. June giggles and starts pouring the cake mix into a pan. Jane starts to put small decorations on the case brownies. Ever since they started a bakery together everything seemed so great but June always felt that there was something missing. Maybe it was the fact that she never seemed to have time to talk with friends or that she was always so busy with work? Hopefully this trip will prove well for June.  
The clock hits 12 and June is off of her shift. She grabs a brownie and her bags and finds her car in the lot to dive to the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> There will never be a posting schedule. The first chapter literally took months to complete.


End file.
